Cas Gets Rich
by Destiel In The Impala
Summary: Cas gets rich, one shot. Rated T for some of the language. I don't own any of the characters used.


**I thought of this a 2:30 in the morning so I'm not sure if this works or if it's any good but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**

* * *

'Bobby?'

'Dean. I got a lead on Cas.'

'Wha- What? Seriously?' Dean's voice had clearly lightened.

'Yeah. Some folks have been saying he's.. Changed..'

Dean paused. Well it was only to be expected. They couldn't assume he was going to be the same old Cas, he'd been missing for months, they didn't even know what had happened to him or who he was with.

'I would have thought as much.. Can you tell us where he is?'

'I'll send you the details, I got another call on the line.'

'Sure thing, Bobby' Dean snapped the phone shut.

'What was that?' Sam asked

'Bobby's got a lead on Cas. He's sending me the details'

As soon as Dean finished talking his phone beeped.

Sam sighed 'So.. We're really gunna find him, huh.'

'I friggin' hope so, Sammy.. Oooh, Baby needs gas.' Dean steered the Impala into the next gas station, 'Wait here. And don't you dare mess with the radio.'

'Alright..' But as soon as Dean had left his sight, Sam quickly changed the station.

'Oh, c'mon, dude. No!' Dean slammed his hand onto the radio as soon as he returned, changing back to the station screaming out Metallica.

Sam groaned as Dean turned the volume up.

And with that, the Impala hit the road.

* * *

Sam pressed down on the doorbell, mouth still hanging open from the sight of the colossal mansion.

'Enter.' A familiar voice sounded from a speaker

'Cas? What the hell..'

A sigh rang out through the same speaker 'Guys. Enter.. It's.. Just.. Enter.'

Well that wasn't normal. Dean pushed open the front door and was greeted by a grand entrance hall.

The lights dimmed and a figure slid down the banister. A string quartet appeared out of nowhere, playing softly.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me.'

The figure reached them and the lights snapped back on.

'Hello, Dean. Sam. It is good to see you.'

'Who the hell are you, Paris Hilton?'

The angel looked away and huffed. 'Could you maybe appreciate my fortune.'

'Um, sure.' Dean shot Sam a 'what-the-fuck-is-going-on' look.

Castiel seemed to perk up a bit at Dean's half-hearted agreement. 'Follow me. I have been expecting you.' He gave a warm smile and started to gracefully skip up the stairs.

'We'll be right up!' Dean called with a false smile.

'Dude..'

'What the fuck is going on...'

'That is not Cas.' Sam replied in a hushed voice

'Oh but it is.. Just.. Slightly more Balthazar-y'

'Dean-' Sam stopped as he heard a cough coming from upstairs.

'We better go, see what the hell's happened to Cas.'

The Winchesters cautiously walked up the stairs. If they were expecting anything, it was most certainly not this.

* * *

Cas was lying across a golden sofa, eating grapes. A fountain was splashing behind him and he was surrounded by.. servants.

'I think I'm gunna be sick' Dean muttered.

'Grape?' Castiel asked, grinning.

'Er.. I.. What-' Sam stuttered

'Ok. Let me get this out before I do actually puke... Where the fuck have you been all this time, Cas? Do you even fucking care that we've been looking for your goddamn ass for about 4 months now? Does our worrying even fucking concern you in the slightest? Ever heard of a phone call or using your angel mojo to come and tell us that you're all fine and dandy?'

The atmosphere seemed to darken as the angel's face fell.

'I am sorry Dean.. I was claiming my wealth..'

'Claiming your wealth, huh. Wow. You're a freaking angel. Why the hell would _wealth _interest you?'

'It interested Balthazar. I thought it would be nice to "indulge" as he puts it..' Castiel's eyebrows mashed together with a familiar look of concentration, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

'Dean, stop. You're being hard on him. Look, Cas, all Dean's trying to say is that we were really worried about you.. We thought you'd been taken or something.. Just, if you're gunna do something like this again, let us know, okay?'

'Woman.' Dean murmured. He'd said it extremely quietly, but Sam had heard and it earned him an irritated bitch face.

Castiel did seem to respond positively to Sam's words though and began to talk.

'I truly am sorry I did not contact you, but would you not be distracted if you were living as I have?' He gestured around the room.

'Well yeah, but I'm a human. Don't you think you, an angel, have more pressing issues?' Dean tested.

'Wealth is incredibly distracting, Dean.. Thank you, Jacques.' A small man bowed and walked away after handing Castiel a strange, unknown object.

Dean decided to joke 'What, so you have your own personal butt wiper now?'

'Well, technically, Dean, he's know as a-'

'If you answer that question, I will personally wipe your face with my fist.'

Castiel looked down and decided to change the subject 'I did not know how you would respond when you found me..'

'Hey, where's your trench coat?' Sam asked casually

'I no longer have-' Cas was cut off by Dean who held his arm out. On the end of it was a battered trench coat. He didn't look pleased to still have it with him. Sam just stared.

'Here. Just take it.' Dean urged.

'Um, thank you, Dean.'

'Boy, this isn't awkward at all.. So.. Cas, why.. Why did you leave in the first place?' Dean scrunched up his eyes trying to figure out the situation.

'Well, I spoke with Balthazar. He wanted to show me the greater things in life. He said I was "unbelievably dull" and needed assistance.'

'And you didn't think to tell us you were leaving? I mean, the last time we saw you, we were fighting Alistair.. And-' Dean cut himself off. He'd thought about all the different scenarios in his head, none of them ending with Cas being alive and more than well. 'You ass.'

'What the hell was that?' Sam asked after hearing a strange call coming from down the hall.

'Ah. That would be Jeremy... My peacock.' Castiel smiled brightly.

'You have a fucking peacock...? And I thought Sam was gay.'

'Dean.' Sam whined slightly.

'I am extremely gay at the moment, Dean.. Why would I not be? You're here and I own... All of this..'

'What...'

'Dean. I hope for your sake he means gay as in happy.'

'Why would I not be happy?' Cas tilted his head to the side.

'Thank god. So, Cas, now that we know you're fine.. I think we're going to leave.'

'Yeah.. We have some demons to kill.' Sam looked at him apologetically.

'If you ever feel like pulling your weight, let us know.' Dean turned and started down the stairs, Sam close behind.

The brothers nearly tripped down them when the angel appeared in front of them.

'Dammit, Cas!'

'Let me come with you.' Cas replied, putting all his power into an effective puppy dog look.

'Why?'

'Dean, we need him-'

'Shh! Cas. Why should we? We thought you were dead...'

'I promise to "kick some demon ass".' He smiled sweetly as he used the quotation mark gesture.

Dean sighed but replied 'Fine. But this doesn't mean we've forgiven you for purchasing a butt-wiper.'

'I will make it up to you, Dean.' Cas stared intently into Dean's eyes.

'Woah-kay, let's go.' Dean coughed awkwardly and then shuffled around Castiel.

They all walked back to the Impala and it seemed like the last 4 months hadn't existed. They picked up the old routine and just did what they did best.


End file.
